The Timeline
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Squalo goes and reports to his boss after a mission. Companion to "The House of Frogs and Knives". Yaoi


I haven't written in a long time.

This is a companion to my other fan-fic, The House of Frogs and Knives

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, the scenario does however.

Warnings: Swearing, alcohol reference, violence, sex (this on is basically sex-based), smut and questionable romance(?)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Timeline

Chapter One

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFff

Squalo sat at the edge of his bed with his sword in his hand and a solemn expression upon his face. He turned it over and examined the blade, which was covered in dry blood from the last assassination he had earlier today. Another mission carried out, him at his best. He wiped the blade clean, and the blood slowly came off.

Xanxus had sent him after some high-ranked senator or something; he didn't really pay attention to the report he had received. Speaking of reports, he would have to write on up about the last mission. Everything had gone smoothly and Squalo almost questioned how easy it was. The old man just sat there and his blade glided smoothly in one brisk motion, blood spurted out of his neck. The white haired man was glad he was behind the target, he didn't feel like washing the blood out of his hair.

He set the blade down beside him as he started to write the report. He was thankful that nothing problematic occurred, it meant a shorter report to write. Not that Xanxus would read it. All he really had to do was step into his boss' office and say that the mission had been completed.

Squalo glanced at the clock; it was early in the evening.

Deep down, he admitted, he liked to think that him delivering the report personally made Xanxus happy. Happy to know he was still alive.

Xanxus was always a cold man. Since he lost to the Vongola brat, he had become much more business orientated. He also seemed to more or less accept the idea of 'family'. Of course, being Xanxus, he eventually accepted it, not embraced it. Animosity still wavered in the air when Sawada and Xanxus were in the same room. It was virtually the same when the ring guardians and their Varia counterparts were together.

Except for Lussuria and Fran.

Fran because he was relatively new, Lussuria because he was trying to fag it up with the Vongola Sun Guardian. He couldn't accept that the other man was married.

Squalo finished writing the report, it was just a bit past 10:00pm. He still had time to go to Xanxus.

It was dark out, rain fell from the sky and it looked like the start of a storm. He stretched and started down the hallway.

Lussuria was still on a mission and should be arriving in the morning the next day. The rest of the Varia were all in the base.

The walk was short, on the way there the lights had flicked and they had all gone out. The storm had gotten pretty bad. Thankfully he was just outside Xanxus' room when it had happened.

Knocking on the dark wood to announce he was there, he turned the doorknob and stepped in the dark room.

"Boss?"

Something hit him in the shoulder, it was brandy. A glass of brandy. Lightning flashed and Squalo saw Xanxus briefly a he sat at his desk. He had his usual fierce expression and he sneered at the Varia Rain Guardian.

"VOOOIII! What the fuck?"

Great, now he'd have to wash the goddamn brandy out instead of the blood. At least it wasn't red wine. It really was a killer especially against his light hair.

"What do you want trash?" Xanxus stood up and walked towards him. He grabbed a lock of Squalo's long hair and pulled on it hard. The swordsman's head lurched as he tried to prevent Xanxus from pulling out some of his hair.

"Fuck, I came to tell you that the mission was a successes and to give you the report. Now can you let go of my fucking hair?" He tried to say it as calmly as possible, he was tired and he really needed to take a shower. Fucking brandy, it was going to dry in his hair if he didn't take care of it soon. Squalo was no stranger to having alcohol dry in his hair. It almost happened as often as blood drying there.

"I have to fucking wash my hair—VOOOIIIIII!" Funny, he hadn't noticed Xanxus' window was open. He noticed it as he was hurled out of it though. Into the raging storm.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!"

People could hear that from distances. He just knew it.

"Ha! Fucking trash, I'm saving money this way," Xanxus laughed from inside as Squalo stood up, covered in mud now too. It just didn't seem to be his day.

He stood up and glared at his boss. Why had he promised to follow this jack-ass?

"Get back in here trash, you're gonna get sick."

'_Yeah, thanks for the concern 'specially since you're the one who threw me out here you bastard.'_

Squalo kept it in and climbed through the window. Now he had to take a long bath and do the laundry. He looked down at himself, he couldn't see much since the lights were out.

From the other side of the room Xanxus lit a long white candle.

"Why the fuck haven't the back up lights turned on yet?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's note:

This is part of my other story (as mentioned before), The House of Frogs and Knives. Well, not really part of it, but these two happen at the same time. Except, The House of Frogs and Knives, is centered on Fran and Bel and this one is about Xanxus and Squalo. They tie in though, I said in one of the notes for the other story that I'd write one for them.

Like before, I apologize for the blatant lack of revision. I was reading The House of Frogs and Knives and I saw so many mistakes, I tried harder to correct that here. Maybe I succeeded, maybe I didn't.

So, tell me what you think about it,


End file.
